Peach Wilkins
.]] __TOC__ History Peach Wilkins is a resident of Neptune's Bounty who appears to be the leader of Fontaine's crew of smugglers. Peach came down to Rapture with the promise of Ryan's Great Chain. After finding himself spending all day working at Fontaine Fisheries, he wanted something more fulfilling. His audio diary, Meeting With Fontaine, reveals that his boss, Frank Fontaine had promised him something better, and wanted to meet with him after hours at the Fisheries. Peach arrives around 11:00 with some men, probably Timmy H. and Sammy G. - all men who wound up becoming smugglers for Fontaine. He plays a vital role in the level. Once Andrew Ryan began cracking down on Fontaine's smuggling ring, most of the smugglers were either caught, or found dead before they could talk. Peach Wilkins and his crew were stuck "between a rock and a hard place." It is unclear whether Peach himself had turned Fontaine in to Ryan's men, or if he was just eventually caught. Either way, after Fontaine's "death" and Atlas' rise to power, Wilkins became more and more paranoid that Fontaine was still alive and out to get him. At this point Peach Wilkins and the remaining smugglers decided to seal themselves inside the freezer of Fontaine Fisheries. ''BioShock Jack encounters Peach Wilkins behind a sealed metal doorway that leads directly into Fontaine Fisheries. Atlas mentions that ol' Peachy is "about as straight as a dog's hind leg," and he acts like someone suffering from extreme paranoia. He doesn't entirely trust Jack at the outset, claiming that he's an ally of Fontaine, and requires Jack to retrieve for him a research camera. To help the player survive, he gives Jack the Grenade Launcher . Wilkins desires pictures of three specific Spider Splicers in Neptune's Bounty before he will allow Jack through. The errand seems to fit Wilkins motives for survival. Most likely he wants Jack to research the Spider Splicers so Wilkins can defend himself against them. After he acquires photos, Peach lets Jack inside with the added condition that he ditches his weapons in a Pneumo Tube. Once Jack is inside Peach betrays him and attacks with a group of fellow smugglers, forcing him to use his last remaining option, plasmids. Peach's gameplay behavior during this fight is similar to that of a Nitro Splicer, and he is a great step up in difficulty from that of Dr. Steinman from the Medical Pavilion. He throws Molotov cocktails at the player when he is at a distance, but when the player is close to him, he attempts to flee. Wilkins has a more powerful attack, and is backed up by numerous splicers, gun turrets and security cameras, which makes things difficult for Jack because he has no guns to combat Wilkins with. Using Incinerate and Telekinesis is a good tactic, and killing the splicers and hacking the nearby camera and turret is suggested. Video 300px Audio Diaries *Neptune's Bounty **Putting the Screws On *Smuggler's Hideout **Meeting With Fontaine **Offered a Deal *Removed Audio Diaries **Prison Code **Smuggling is a Crime Trivia *Peach Wilkins attacks Jack because he believes that Jack is working for Fontaine. As the player later discovers, Wilkins' suspicions were actually correct, though Jack himself did not know the true identity of his "partner" at the time. It is unclear if Wilkins had figured out Atlas' true identity or was just generally paranoid. *Although Peach shares the same surname as Danny Wilkins, a character playable in [[BioShock 2 Multiplayer|''BioShock 2 Multiplayer]], the two are unrelated."Welcome Jordan Thomas!" thread on the 2K Forums, post by Jordan Thomas (2K Marin Creative Director) *Peach Wilkins's character model is a special Waders skin with orange 'waders'. *When the player retrieves his/her weapons at the Pneumo after defeating Peach, he/she will notice a reduction in the ammo from when he/she last had the weapons. References fr: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies